1. Field
The present invention relates to an audio output device and method which is used as a center speaker system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an audio output device according to the background art, there is an audio output device which reproduces audio by using speakers for achieving a high definition acoustic effect. It is disclosed by, for example, JP-T-2003-518345. In the audio output device, five speakers are disposed in the front center, front left, front right, rear left and rear right of a user (5-channel). In addition, a sub-woofer for enhancing bass is disposed (0.1-channel). When the aforementioned six speakers (5.1-channel) are disposed around an audience so that audio can be output from the speakers, three-dimensional audio can be provided with a high definition acoustic effect.
When the 5.1-channel audio output device is used in combination with an AV device such as a TV set, the positional relation between the speakers of the audio output device and speakers of the AV device however becomes an issue. Especially, the speaker (center speaker) disposed in the front center of the user need be disposed near a video display device such as a TV set disposed in front of the user in consideration of sound location. There is however a problem that the center speaker may be disposed to hide opening portions of speakers provided in the AV device such as a TV set when, for example, the speakers of the AV device are located on a lower side of the AV device. Moreover, there is a problem concerned with coexistence of the center speaker with the speakers provided in the AV device, for example, because there is a possibility that change of sound location will make it difficult to obtain sufficient sound localization particularly in the center when the center speaker is not disposed in the front center of the user.